


Part-time Job

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard, Pegasus Parenthood hotline (part-time).  (not one of the better drabbles, I warn you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part-time Job

John reread the top script in his ring-binder, wondering again how Teyla'd talked him into this.

His phone rang. He adjusted the headset, took a deep breath, and said, "Hello, Pegasus Parenthood, this is John, how can I help you?"

"Is that your real name?" the loud male voice on the other end demanded. "Aren't you supposed to have a number?"

"Number Six," John said, and then clapped a hand over his eyes in mortification.

There was a long pause, and then, "That's a Prisoner reference," followed by a girl's annoyed _Mer edith_. "It's my sister, she's pregnant, do something."

. . . .

A bump, and then: "I just need to see a doctor so I can schedule my shotgun wedding."

"Sure," John said, writing fast while the girl -- Jeannie -- rattled off her details, until he realized that he'd just written _You should totally date my brother._

"What?" John yelped. Meredith's protest was equally indignant.

"He's smart," Jeannie said. "Cute in an annoying and intense way."

"I'm not gay," John said, but gave her his number and said he got off at ten.

When his phone rang, he knew he shouldn't answer. He hit the button anyway, said, "Hey, Meredith," and grinned.


End file.
